War Torn
by Madame Halie
Summary: An attack on France leaves Kadic in ruins. Now with the possibility of death or torture at every turn, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie and others have to learn to survive in a place that's 'War Torn'.
1. Different

* * *

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: I have no form of ownership of Code Lyoko. 

Inspired by: An attack in Beslan that destroyed a school and left 186 kids and 158 adults (344 civilians) dead. True story.

Please Note: The details of my story are different from what happened in Beslan. The only commonality is the destruction of a school and death.

_**Different**_

Laughter.

White ankle-length bobby socks.

Trudging, dragging, running of feet to classes, lunch room, dorm rooms, home.

Arguing over petty things.

Home Work fussing.

Assignment giving.

The immaculate grounds of Kadic.

Great Teachers.

Annoying teachers.

All kinds of students.

Laughter.

The memory of this life we once knew. A life we all once knew flows through our minds in slow motion.

How could this have happened?

How could our lives change so much?

Rubble surrounding what was once an immaculate school. Hiding from people in camouflage who we don't know. From the moment this happened we've been flung into a horror movie. But no credits, no off-switch, no alternate ending. This was real and no unrealistic daydream, superpower, or super computer could help us. Hopefully they won't find the factory. At least Aelita will be safe.

Odd's dead.

So are many others.

Bombs falling down unsuspectingly on France. You've heard it happening elsewhere. But not here. Not now. That's what we young teenagers thought. So much older than kids, yet not so less naïve. It happened. Bombs fell. People died. Debris came of building. Running French citizens and other killed by invading troops. Nightmare, bloodshed, shrieks in crescendo. Gunfire, explosions, death, slashing of throats. This can't be real no longer exists. Only pain, heartache, and in some ways unfortunately survival.

"World War Three won't happen, not for now."

Odd said that.

"It's possible but we're well defended."

Jeremie.

"I'm not going to waste my mind on thoughts of War."

Ulrich.

"We need to move from our vicious human instincts."

Yumi.

"I need more nail polish."

Sissi.

Now Odd's dead.

Jeremie's hiding, now moving with a permanent limp.

Ulrich too, now counts off on a slab of stone the amount of invading soldier's he's killed. The number's seven. He's run from over nine hundred.

Yumi with both of them. They're one of the small hiding groups. Making holes and underground makeshift caverns that were once a part of their school Kadic, their home.

Sissi was missing. Most likely dead.

Ulrich had once seen Emily with Milly who was a part of another small group hiding around the once proudly standing school. But had to scamper when soldiers started to come around. That was two days ago. The attack on France and their school was three days prior.

Therefore making France and Kadic War Torn for five days.

At least, five days so far.

**_Chapter Completed_**

**Yes I took a long time to post this. Sorry. Please read and review and I'll update soon. Check out my forum if you want to chat about this fic.**


	2. In the name of…

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: I'll be famous for something some day. But alas it will never be for creating or owning Code Lyoko.

_**In the name of…**_

Sissi screamed. The soldier had gone inside her again. No struggling seemed to stop him. No screaming, begging, or swearing turned him off. He was one of seven. But of the seven he was the fourth roughest. The worst came at night.

After he was done he knocked her off the bed. Well more precisely the cold hard cot in the green shared army tent.

"I'd share the bed with you if you weren't such a pain in the ass," the soldier told her and lay down.

Unfortunately he spoke in a foreign language she didn't understand. She knew it wasn't Russian or English. She knew a few words of one and was almost fluent in the other. Her native tongue French was spoken by very few of the soldiers. But most seemed to understand it.

_I guess it's wise to understand the language of the country you invade, _Sissy thought bitterly as she lay shaking on the floor, her underwear wrapped around her ankles.

Suddenly she heard shuffling. She realized that the man had gotten up. From a few conversations translated for her she knew he was a maggot. Whatever the hell that meant.

"She's all yours," the soldier said, "Lieutenant Grayson," he added and left.

Sissy who didn't understand anything said but heard another set of footsteps looked up.

Staring at her was that same lieutenant. The roughest one of them all.

"I have some free time today," Lieutenant Grayson said in fluent French, "I plan to pay you back for biting me last night bitch," he added hatefully.

Sissi gulped.

_I'm dead, _Sissi concluded.

* * *

Meanwhile it was a hot afternoon by the rubble and debris where once stood Kadic. A few kids were scouring the remainder of the canteen for food and looking out for soldiers.

Suddenly there was a loud hit against a can. This symbolized soldiers.

The group quickly picked up what they had and left. A few winced as practically bare feet hit rubble and in worst cases glass.

* * *

Ulrich hid behind a jagged pillar and watched.

Three soldiers were walking by and each held a rifle.

He saw a kid dive under the brush and run as two of the three soldiers chased after him. Soon there were gunshots and the sound of a thudding body.

Ulrich sighed.

"Hey!" a voice cried suddenly.

_Jeremie! _Ulrich thought.

Ulrich looked to see Jeremie shouting at and taunting the last remaining soldier. Then ducking and running as the soldier shot back at him then proceed to chase him.

_What the hell is he doing? _Ulrich wondered incredulously.

* * *

Jeremie ran across the ruins and dived several bullets.

It was now six days since the attack on France. Six days since Kadic became a school of ruins.

Now France was ruled by no law. Anarchy was setting in the land. Invading soldiers taking over certain areas. Overpowering areas of great interest.

Kadic puttered at the bottom of the list. Few soldiers left nearby to guard against anyone escaping the school alive.

Because how can a rebel movement be started and kept within a certain area. Why would it exist if it cannot spread?

Because it's what helps prove these wayward kids existence. Others opt for peace. Some for randomly killing soldiers when they can.

Those who become rebels, like Jeremie, see these other two options as pointless.

There's war. Therefore no peace.

They're military soldiers of varying rankings. Numbers unknown. So randomly killing a few is empty and pointless. Like an extra drop of sand in the desert. Worthless.

Striking fear into them. Bringing them down right to the end. Even with the cost being most likely all their lives, seemed much more logical.

They were likely to die anyway.

Food couldn't last forever. Stress could only be taken so much by the young. Fighting was already breaking out among some of the groups. Four known to be dead in the retaliation so far. All from the angered and possibly crazed hands of their own schoolmates. The same kids they used to run with, argue with, chat with, joke it, associate with,… The very same kids.

One girl was verified to be killed among the four. Besides two boys, the last was unverified. Most likely had their body mutilated and hidden.

People never liked exposes their faults and shames. No matter how verified they might feel. Hiding is so much better. Less physical reprimand for what isn't known. More angry gnawing at your guilt riddled conscience.

But many would rather go nuts that alleviate the pain emanating from their conscience.

And some do (go nuts).

Jeremie dodged behind a large slate of stone and waited.

The soldiers running footsteps got closer.

Suddenly there were loud screams.

The trap was a success.

Jeremie came out to see the man entwined in barbed wire around his arms, wrists, chest, waist, thighs, feet, and neck. The gurgling told Jeremie that the man was in pain. Breathing was irrelevant. The rebels wanted to inflict pain on their attackers. Lots of pain.

Jeremie and seven other teens walk out.

Two are girls.

They all watch with hate filled eyes as this man, this soldier, the symbol, a symbol of their oppression and now oppressed lives, slowly die.

All in the name of….?

Insert answer here:

**_Chapter Completed_**

**I realized that I write this story in two ways. In the first chapter it was an impersonal third person perspective. Like a person looking on, an observer. In Sissi's part I wrote in usual third person and that's when I realized how different I wrote her part from the first chapter. So I decided to use it in the part involving Jeremie and the rebels. Please let me know what you thought of both ways of writing in your reviews please. And don't forget to tell me what you think of this new chapter over all. Please read and review and I'll try to update at least once a week. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I never expected such a quick response.**

**Oh and about the chapter's title. Everyone's fighting in the name of something. So to name one thing would be wrong and irrelevant. Just to explain why the answer's left blank.**


	3. Reprisal

_

* * *

_

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**_Reprisal_**

Soldiers walked around looking into holes, shooting any unknown or identified person on sight.

It was nighttime now. But earlier that day they saw it. The straw that broke the camel's back.

A fellow soldier. A fellow comrade in their cause, was found dead and broken. Twisted in barbed in wire in what they considered a brutal and deliberate trap.

It was rumoured before that there was a group of resistants. But that was barely believed. Soldiers died in take overs all the time. A small group of kids couldn't do anything. The numbered in the hundreds. Thousands in the first three days of being near Kadic.

But numbers didn't matter. Not when a group of kids would kill you with nothing but hatred on their minds. Because it had to be hatred that would drive the young to muder a man in such a horrible fashion. Murder him and leave him to bake in the sun and eventually rot.

And if he wasn't found, rot he would've.

By sunset three hundred soldiers ran unto the grounds with a ferocity that rivalled Spartans. Ready to kill kids much younger than themselves with the mind that they're killing little devils and saving themselves.

A fourteen-year old is shot in the arm. Soon caught in the range of a sniper while running, is shot once in the head. A black teen now falls dead.

Dust slightly rises and falls down again. Sprinkling the spreading blood with a white dust like sprinkling sugar on liquid jelly. Either way you have been or will be consumed.

Screams and gunshots ring through the night.

One girl is shot so many times it looks like she was doing an enigmatic dance frenzy that translates and eclipses the world's potentially spreading insanity. It's growing coldness to humanity. Then the flying bullets stops. The dancing stops. The girl quickly falls. Slowly in the minds of soldiers who realize that they've shot to death a defenceless teenage girl.

A blonde canvas touches the earth first. Then the rest of the body; a now dead and lifeless body, slams unto the earth. Gravity not caring for the fall of the dead like it never cared for the fall of the living. Spreading blood on an artwork of jutting bricks, glass, and stone. All which show that the fall wasn't a sweet one.

Few gather with Jeremie and Ulrich's group whose members both chose to either fight or flee. The lucky ones were able to hear of a structural saviour called 'The Factory'.

Ulrich, Yumi and others flee for 'The Factory.' The rest of them like Jeremie deciding to stay and fight.

Jeremie's memory totally clouded by the witness of the brutal death of Odd. A slow death where soldiers slowly shot him to death and laughed. A death Jeremie was too cowardly and logical in his own eyes to step out and stop. Now he was a fighter not a hider. And he was willing to die as such.

_This is for you Odd_, Jeremie thought.

Jeremie shot an approaching soldier as others around him shot at a small approaching group which had to retreat from the unexpected gunfire though not that many, was proving deadly. Three fallen soldiers were surrounded and shot dead by the group of teens and pre-teens.

So the fight went on.

A fight Jeremie and his comrades lost. After all it wasn't about winning but exacting your own vengeance. Once you did that you won. No matter how fast or slow your dead or dying body hit the pavement.

Jeremie and a few others were dragged bleeding and screaming into the soldier's camp for sheer torture and also questioning.

The reprisal was brief. The emotions were many.

All were upon the sixth night of War Torn France.

The seventh day could bring anything.

_**Chapter Completed**_

I guess the chapter's short but I couldn't think of anything else. Over all the chapters for 'War Torn' won't be very long. The words will speak volumes though. At least I hope they do. I found this chapter kind of creepy (and I wrote it), especially with the almost poetic description of the dead bodies (the dance thing made me feel horrible – OH NO I'm a SADIST!). I hope you don't find me too evil and will continue to read this story. The rating's changed to M because I didn't think this chapter was very 'kind'. The others weren't but this chapter symbolizes things getting even worse. And trust me, Jeremie and others…just trust me. Thank you for reading and please review. And this story most likely won't be more than twelve or fourteen chapters. But no less than twelve. I can promise that.


	4. The Punished and The Hiding

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: Of course I own Lyoko. Couldn't you tell my orange jumpsuit?

_**The Punished and The Hiding**_

Jeremie spat up blood. He was one of the main ones being tortured. Or more correctly, interrogated. Five teens turned over several rebel names including his. Jeremie turned over no one.

"Tell us why you did it, you bastard?" a soldier speaking French poorly demanded and punched Jeremie in the face, "that Emily girl told us you were the one who caused Edmond to run right into that trap!"

"Jacques," another soldier spoke and Jeremie understood since he was fluent in several languages, "wait, you understand me?" he said noticing Jeremie look at him without confusion, "every other interrogated prisoner looks at me like I speak Greek," he stated.

"So what if he understands?" Jacques demanded in his native tongue, "piece of shit," he snapped in French and pushed the butt of his gun in Jeremie's face.

"We can use him as a translator," Lieutenant Grayson said as he stepped in, "Puk, Jacques, find something to do," he ordered them and both soldiers saluted and left.

Lieutenant Grayson walked up to Jeremie.

Jeremie looked at the Lieutenant from his position of being tied to a chair.

"I'm not helping you," Jeremie sputtered through bleeding lips.

Lieutenant Grayson looked at the swollen faced teenager. Blonde hair completely matted with blood.

"You don't have much of a choice," Lieutenant Grayson leaned down and whispered in his ear, "bring them in boys!" he shouted.

Sissi and Emily were dragged into the tent.

"I'll kill one and rape the other right in front of you," Lieutenant Grayson said and both girls whimpered, "bet I know which one you'd like both done to," he said looking at Emily.

"Wai…you promised!" Emily exclaimed, "you said you wouldn't reveal my…"

"You traitor," Jeremie snarled angrily.

"They threatened to chop off my toes!" Emily cried, "I took the beatings," she said desperately, "Jeremie I…I was scared," she said tearfully.

"They took both my pinky fingers," Jeremie revealed, "I still didn't talk."

Siss gasped horrified.

_Since when did Jeremie become such a fighter? _Sissi wondered.

"I'm not prodding on in Odd's memory!" Emily exploded, "I'm not you Jeremie!" she screamed.

"Who the fuck's odd?" Lieutenant Grayson asked completely misunderstanding the situation.

"He was a student," Sissi said, "did Odd die?" she asked Jeremie.

"They slowly tortured him," Jeremie said softly.

"Where?" Lieutenant Grayson asked.

"Why do you care?" Jeremie nearly snarled.

Lieutenant Grayson responded by shooting Emily point blank in the head.

Sissi screamed.

Emily fell down wide-eyed and dead.

Jeremie's breath was caught in his throat.

"You said…" Jeremie started.

"I lied," Lieutenant Grayson interrupted, "now all that's left…" he said pointing the gun at Sissi.

"He died on Kadic grounds," Jeremie said quickly, "they tied his hands to a thin jagged wall and slowly teased and tortured…"

"Shut up I don't need your essay," Lieutenant Grayson said dismissively, "you," he said pointing at Sissi, "go wait in my private tent," he said, "leave it before I come and you're dead," he threatened pointing at her with the fateful pistol.

Sissi fearfully nodded. Staring into the weapons that killed Emily minutes before.

Lieutenant Grayson chuckled after she left.

"Want to see what we've done with some of your fellow fighters?" Lieutenant Grayson asked him with open superiority and personal mirth.

"Do I have a choice?" Jeremie asked him his eyes now half open. He had lost a lot of blood from his wounds. Including the spot where his pinkies used to be and the stab wounds which included his side and thighs.

Lieutenant Grayson loudly laughed.

After undoing Jeremie's bonds he took the teen to Kadic grounds in his arms.

Jeremie gasped horrified.

Spread across the grounds were teens and pre-teens caught in the exact same trap that Edmund had died painfully in. Then Jeremie noticed something. Most still were alive.

"Oh we made some changes," Lieutenant Grayson revealed, "didn't want you guys dying too soon like Edmund did," he added.

"You bastard," Jeremie said almost inaudibly.

The hot France sun shone hard and cruel on the kids now tied and trapped in barbed wire. Their hands, arms and chest had on protective wear so that major organs and veins weren't pierced, just tightly squeezed. But their fingers, face, and the lower half of their bodies weren't spared. Faces had the barbed wire so tight that some had their eyes gorged out. Others had blood flowing down barbed steel as the barbed wire pressed into and tore young facial flesh. The unfortunate ones trapped with their mouths open had barbed wire pressing and tearing away their lips and making awful impressions on their tongue. Some even lost teeth from the pressure of the wire. It was horrible.

The hands, arms and chest though protected from bleeding and tearing were so tightly squeezed that some cried from the sheer pain of it. As they got weaker they noticed the wires seemed to get tighter. If there weren't a timer mechanism secretly hidden causing all this, it would've all been in their young youthful imaginations. And as it got tighter, it was harder and harder to focus on anything and even harder to breath. Not that it was easy to focus with all the pain and bleeding going on already.

Below the waist was bare and that's where the barbed wire was able to show and do it's worst. But that was marginalized for the sake of keeping the punished alive for as long as possible. The barbed wire twisted around and squeezed at the bare young flesh on the thighs, legs and feet. Those who struggled, if you were able to, had their lower half's flesh slowly and painfully torn at. Blood showered the lower half of their bodies like thin rivers and red rain. That may sound poetic, but the reality was very bleak and sad.

The grounds of Kadic were slowly fed drops and pails worth of blood. Not that it wasn't fed blood before. War can give you a lot of that.

"Let's get you cleaned up now," Lieutenant Grayson said and returned to the soldier's camp.

Jeremie didn't respond. He was crying.

* * *

At the same time Ulrich, Yumi, and others were at the factory. Most were getting used to the facility and a few were even getting used to Aelita who through a computer network and a grudgeful Xana, now knew what was going on. She was devastated to hear of Jeremie's non-return.

Milly ran in crying.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked as she hugged the sobbing younger girl.

"They got Nicolas," Milly said tearfully, "he was able to tell us where to go and then distracted the soldiers from us," she said and seven other young students her age stepped in.

Yumi fourteen, looked at the young ones no older than twelve and eleven.

"And they're…" another said but broke down crying.

Most quickly shushed her.

"What?" Yumi asked.

They refused to speak. Even Milly.

"Go in there for supplies," Yumi instead instructed and the young ones obeyed.

Yumi sighed and went to find Ulrich.

Ulrich was with Herb as he tried to learn to operate the super computer. He was highly failing.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Herb exploded, "get up," he snapped and pushed Ulrich out the chair, "idiot," he muttered and his fingers flew at lightening speed over the keys.

Ever since Sissi's disappearance and capture Herb had been crabby on edge.

_What is going to happen when he hears… _Yumi thought.

"I'm sorry," Yumi said suddenly, her eyes almost boring through the factory floor with her intent staring at them.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried and ran to hug her, "you got back okay," he said happily.

After all, he had already lost Odd and until he returned, Jeremie.

Herb felt something sinking inside him.

"Where's Nicolas?" Herb asked his voice almost cracked.

Yumi froze.

_He knows, _Yumi realized.

"Excuse me," Herb said tearfully and ran from the scene.

After a moment frozen in time, Ulrich ran after him.

"Herb you can't go after him!"

A bawling Herb kept screaming for Ulrich to let him go as he was dragged back.

This was all on the seventh day.

God rested on the seventh day.

War, pain, and turmoil hasn't rested in this sordid affair. Not ever. Not yet.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Anyone who thought I owned Code Lyoko according to that disclaimer is an idiot. The punished part was longer than the hiding part but…yeah. Thank You for reading and please review. I will update again this week. After all I updated once for last week yesterday.**


	5. Deals

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko belongs to …. Uh I forgot the name. So obviously it's not mine.

**_Deals_**

Nicolas was dragged from the tent he was held.

Since yesterday he had been kicked, jeered at, and locked away.

Now he was seeing the sun again when he thought he'd die in that musty tent.

Soon Nicolas was pushed into a different tent. There sitting in fatigues was Jeremie.

At least Nicolas thought it was Jeremie.

"Listen," Jeremie said.

"Jeremie?" Nicolas asked.

"Please, Nicolas," Jeremie said softly.

"Jeremie I…" Nicolas started.

"Be quiet!" Jeremie shouted.

Nicolas stepped back fearfully.

"I'm sorry," Jeremie apologized.

Nicolas looked at Jeremie's battered face. Then his eyes fell to the fatigues.

"I know the look's not a term of endearment," Jeremie stated.

"Hmm?" Nicolas asked confused.

Jeremie sighed.

"I have a message," Jeremie said, "I'm being used as a translator," he explained.

Nicolas's face darkened.

"My decision has secured yours and several others freedom," Jeremie said warningly, "watch your conclusions," he hissed his eyes now slits.

Nicolas gulped.

"Tell Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita that I said hi," Jeremie told Nicolas, "now, the soldiers here want to negotiate a treaty," he continued, "in it you hide where you want without searches," he said, "get food and supplies, as well as mock citizenship of Area IR Section 4," he said seriously, "in return you'll send a leader twice a week for discussions," he told Nicolas, "refusal of this deal will result in new sweeps," he announced, "no one will be spared and the punishments will be far worse than what you see now," he concluded.

Nicolas swallowed.

"Please deliver this message when you're let go," Jeremie said formally, "goodbye Nicolas," he said.

"Jeremie," Nicolas said tearfully.

"Don't," Jeremie said, "I made my choice to fight and surrender a long time ago," he stated.

"You did the right thing," Nicolas said, "they caught me after I distracted them from attacking some of the younger ones," he revealed.

"You did a great job," Jeremie said smiling, "goodbye Nicolas."

"Goodbye Jeremie," Nicolas said, "and thank you," he added and left.

"The third in your three person squad's okay," Jeremie said suddenly, "don't respond it's a silly saying," he added.

_If he tells them Ulrich and Yumi will get it, _Jeremie thought.

"Um, okay," Nicolas said and left.

* * *

A few hours later at the factory almost everyone was up in arms.

"There's no way we're negotiating with them!" Ulrich shouted, "they beat Jeremie then threatened the lives of others to make him translate for them," he said angrily, "they'll never keep any of their promises!" he shouted, "they'll use us, locate us, then hunt us down like dogs," he declared.

"Well what about Sissi?" Herb demanded, "it's obvious by Jeremie's coded message that she's there."

"That wasn't very coded," Tamiya spoke.

Nicolas hung his head in shame.

Yumi patted him kindly on the shoulder.

"I'm guessing there just weren't many French speaking soldiers nearby," Yumi said kindly.

"I'm just stupid," Nicolas said sadly.

"Stop it!" Milly shouted.

"Huh?" several persons said in unison.

"Nicolas is brave!" Milly shouted angrily, "it doesn't matter how smart he is!"

"Milly," Nicolas said.

"Thanks for helping us," Milly thanked him.

Nicolas smiled.

"Your welcome Milly," Nicolas responded.

"Um," Yumi said.

"It's okay Yumi," Nicolas told her, "I'm just glad to help."

Yumi nodded.

"I'll go," Herb said.

"No," Ulrich refused, "no one's going," he said seriously.

"Then what about Jeremie and Sissi?" Yumi demanded, "what about the others trapped there?"

"Has going anywhere near those soldiers done anyone good?" Ulrich asked, "Jeremie fought in anger about Odd," he said, "look where he is now," he pointed out.

Nicolas glared. Then his fists clenched.

"Don't you ever put down Jeremie," Nicolas snarled.

Ulrich looked at Nicolas in surprise.

"He told me," Nicolas said still angry, "that his decision freed me," he reminded Ulrich, "I will not let you degrade him," he snarled.

Ulrich gulped.

_What am I thinking? _Ulrich thought, _Jeremie's one of my best friends._

"I'm sorry," Ulrich apologized, "I…I don't know what came over me," he said.

"It's this stupid war," William spoke up.

Everyone looked at William in surprise. He hadn't spoken since the attack on Kadic cost him his legs.

"War changes people," William stated, "that's why soldiers in the war at Vietnam had night terrors, soldier parents lose contact with their kids and spouse," he listed, "sure it doesn't happen to all," he said, "but the changes still happen to some," he continued, "the bad changes," he added.

"And the victims suffer too," Ulrich chimed, "like us."

Most agreed with the two teen boys sentiments.

"So what do we do?" Milly asked.

There was a hush among the group. Everyone was getting more and more worried about their likelihood of survival a long time ago.

"Ulrich we have to make a deal," Yumi spoke up.

There was an immediate uproar.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried.

"I hate it but we have to," Yumi said, "we can't survive for long like this," she said almost desperately, "we need food," she started, "supplies, we need things Ulrich," she told him, "if we just stay in the factory it will eventually become our tomb," she said emotionally.

"Yumi," Ulrich said not believing her words.

"I'm sorry Ulrich," Yumi said, "but I want to live," she said, "we all do," she emphasised, "even if it's only in a small way," she added.

Ulrich was disappointed.

_The old Yumi would've fought harder, _Ulrich thought.

"We have to choose a representative if we choose to deal," William said seriously, "too many of us can't go at once."

"In case their deal is a lie?" Herb asked.

William slowly nodded.

Almost all of them sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall when the soldiers saw two figures walking towards their base.

Several soldiers walked forward to meet them.

"We want to speak to Jeremie," Ulrich said formally, "and as representatives of both our age groups," he said as Milly held his hand, "we'll like to sit with you and discuss a deal that will secure some sense of security for both sides."

They were led to a special tent on the eighth day.

Half of eighth is four.

The fourth day was the day before the fifth day where this story started.

Let's just hope this deal is full throttle and not half faced.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Yes I updated on the 21****st**** of June and last updated on May the 14****th****. Sorry about the delay. Computer problems and writer's block held me back. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	6. Rules

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Wish I did though. Then I'd drive the canon loving watchers of the show crazy. I mean XanaxYumi. The viewers would kill me.

_**Rules**_

Several teens and preteens lined up for supplies from the soldier's tents. The rules were clear. Register and you could get supplies. As much as you could carry in any amount of trips.

No questions would be asked as to how many persons were hiding or where.

But there was a major stipulation.

If you didn't register and were caught, you'd be taken into the soldier's camp.

And you wouldn't be readily returned. Nor would anyone outside know if you were alive or safe.

Surprisingly only nine had registered over the past eight days.

Ulrich as a negotiating leader was given an amnesty card. Since he wouldn't register, it exempted him from capture. Ulrich believed they made it up.

They did.

But the soldiers weren't happy.

A lot of supplies were leaving, but only nine persons were coming and going with supplies.

A few teens were sometimes seen hanging around the ruins, but the moment soldiers noticed them they ran. Making the soldiers assume of course that they didn't register.

Now the soldiers were unsure how many kids were out there.

The fear of another uprising was increasing.

And the soldiers weren't going to strike last.

This time they'd ensure to strike first.

* * *

It was in the afternoon when Ulrich, Milly, and Herb came for the third meeting. At the second meeting it was Ulrich, Milly, and Yumi.

It had been decided that no more than six people would interchange with the meetings (to keep the soldiers from guessing their numbers). Four were registered and William was the only unregistered one who refused the amnesty card. But he was exempt from capture anyway. This irked him.

"Afternoon," Ulrich said coldly and sat down.

Herb and Milly nodded and sat.

Ulrich had been chosen as leader along with William. They were given the umpteenth respect in front of the soldiers. So the soldiers saw them as bosses.

In turn the soldiers looked to them in negotiations. If they got on their side, they needed no one else.

"Another day of your fine faces," Lieutenant Grayson said brightly from across the table.

"You said that this meeting was very important," Milly spoke.

"Yes," Lieutenant Grayson agreed, "we need to start exacting the supplies," he announced.

Both boys' faces darkened. Milly's own became fearful.

"No worries, no fuss," Lieutenant Grayson said simply, "we have to ensure the supplies are properly rationed," he told them, "we can't let any of it go to waste."

"I agree," Ulrich said shocking everyone.

"Ulrich," Herb said incredulously.

_We can't get all the supplies we need if they start giving only exact amounts to each person, _Herb thought incredulously, _is Ulrich nuts?_

"It's okay Herb," Ulrich said calmly, "let them give us exact rations," he said pleasing the soldiers, "the same nine will be there to pick them up tomorrow," he added.

The soldiers suddenly lost their happy faces.

"You wouldn't give us the amount of soldiers currently stationed here would you?" Ulrich asked, "so why would we?" he demanded.

"You little…" Jacques exploded.

"Ulrich," Jeremie said suddenly from behind a screen, "hear them out."

Now this shocked everyone.

Jeremie always sat behind a screen in a far corner of the huge tent. But he only spoke when translating.

ONLY when translating.

"Why should we?" Herb asked suspiciously.

"Hey!" Milly cried angrily glaring at Herb.

Herb sank in his chair in concession.

A soldier noticed and laughed.

"They see him as a hero," a lanky soldier noted in his native tongue, "well, except for that one," he added.

Jeremie immediately translated.

Several soldier's glared in Jeremie's direction. They knew Jeremie didn't have to translate that.

Two pairs of eyes turned to Herb. Herb looked away.

"We need to know how many of you are around," Lieutenant Grayson said seriously, "it's a necessity," he added.

"Then why is it an issue now?" Ulrich asked.

"It's…" Lieutenant Grayson started, "let Jeremie tell you," he said suddenly.

Even Jeremie gasped.

Lieutenant Grayson grinned.

"You hear more things than me Jeremie," Lieutenant Grayson spoke, "I am a lieutenant after all," he continued, "no one's going to talk around me."

"Um," Jeremie said, "I'd rather not," he said.

"Talk now," Lieutenant Grayson ordered.

"You have unrest," Jeremie said in the soldier's native tongue.

This shocked everyone else present. Jeremie as a translator was okay. But Jeremie speaking in his captor's language was shocking for everyone.

Herb understood it though.

"I'd rather not say further," Jeremie said speaking French again.

Lieutenant Grayson thought deeply.

"Okay," Lieutenant Grayson agreed, "the supplies will be cut down," he said formally, "no more limitless trips," he declared.

"Okay," Ulrich agreed.

Milly and Herb looked at Ulrich incredulously.

"The bulk will also be cut down to a three person carrying package," Lieutenant Grayson added.

The three gave horrified gasps.

"That's bull," Jeremie said suddenly.

Lieutenant Grayson glared at the screen in extreme hate.

Herb, Milly and Ulrich looked at each other worriedly.

"Bull?" Lieutenant Grayson asked, "BULL!" he shouted angrily.

"You say you don't want another attack," Jeremie continued, "but you make the ground fertile with it," he said, "you don't throw bleach on a red shirt to enhance its colour," he added.

"Is that so?" Lieutenant Grayson asked, "then I guess we'll have to move on," he decided.

"Bu…" Puk started.

"We will work on a proper ration plan," Lieutenant Grayson said, "for today let's just focus on discussion."

"Discuss what?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie, stick to translating," Lieutenant Grayson said seriously.

"Yes Lieutenant," Jeremie responded.

"Can I ask Jeremie a question?" Ulrich asked.

"Hmm, sure," Lieutenant Grayson agreed.

"If…if I ever doubted you," Ulrich said, "would you forgive me?" he asked his voice cracking.

Milly and Herb looked each other incredulously.

Jeremie smiled behind the screen.

"You're already forgiven Ulrich," Jeremie told him.

Ulrich nearly broke down. But he kept a straight face and took a deep breath.

"Um," Milly spoke, "when are we going to discuss the possibility of visitation for those locked up here?" she asked.

This brought an uncomfortable hush over the tent.

"We'll save that for another meeting," Lieutenant Grayson said darkly.

Ulrich noticed Herb staring at his feet.

_He's scared to ask, _Ulrich realized.

"There's a missing girl," Ulrich started, "her name is Elizabeth Delmas, a.k.a. Sissi," he told Lieutenant Grayson.

"Next meeting," Lieutenant Grayson said with an edge on his voice.

"We came…" Ulrich started.

"My intention for this meeting was for the changes in the metering out of supplies," Lieutenant Grayson said seriously, "I cannot give out names of the incarcerated at this time," he told Ulrich.

"What about anyone who died?" Herb finally asked.

A shocked silence filled the room.

"I have to ask Herb to step outside," Lieutenant Grayson said suddenly.

"What!" the three cried.

"He understands us and I need a moment of privacy," Lieutenant Grayson explained.

Herb stood up.

"Let me know what happened in my absence," Herb said looking at Ulrich then walked out.

"Good," Lieutenant Grayson said in his native language.

"That Emily kid," Puk suggested in his native language.

"Translate Jeremy," Lieutenant Grayson ordered.

Jeremie's hands clenched into fists.

"Emily DeLuc is dead," Jeremie said formally, "her death happened during interrogations where unfortunately she ended up meeting her demise due to lack of co-operation, fighting, and injuries eventually taking a fatal toll," he lied.

The soldiers looked at each other incredulously.

"She was a traitor!" Puk shouted jumping to his feet, "she betrayed you and your…!"

"They will never know that!" Jeremie exploded, "she will be a hero and NOTHING you say will change that!" he roared.

Milly and Ulrich were confused and horrified by what was transpiring.

"Puk back off," Lieutenant Grayson said in French.

Puk glared at his lieutenant.

Lieutenant Grayson said nothing.

Puk sat down quietly.

"Emily died during an interrogation," Lieutenant Grayson went along with the lie, "Jeremie survived his because we found an alternate use for him."

"So Emily died defending us," Ulrich said softly, "you guys are bastards," he said right away.

Milly gasped.

Puk smirked.

Ulrich jumped to his feet ready to attack.

"Ulrich don't," Jeremie spoke, "if this negotiation breaks down, no one will be safe," he said.

"Are we safe now?" Ulrich asked darkly.

"I think…" Lieutenant Grayson started.

"I don't care what you think," Ulrich interrupted.

Several guards rose angrily.

"Have you ever lost your limbs Ulrich?" Jeremie asked suddenly, "have you ever heard the screams of someone being mutilated?"

Ulrich went silent.

Milly whimpered.

"I'm sorry about the subject matter Milly," Jeremie apologized, "but Ulrich seems to misunderstand the facts of war," he said, "and the true concept of pain," he added.

Milly whimpered even more.

"This meeting is over," Lieutenant Grayson said firmly.

"Okay," Ulrich said humbly, "Milly let's go," he said and took the now sobbing girl out with him.

Lieutenant Grayson then turned on Jeremie.

"Would you rather I showed him my missing fingers?" Jeremie asked instead of arguing.

Lieutenant Grayson grinned.

"Touché," Lieutenant Grayson said, "Touché."

And that's how the sixteenth day ended. With questions asked and even more unanswered.

_**Chapter Completed.**_

**Today is July 3, 2007. Sorry for the late update. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	7. Mutiny

_War Torn_

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE: The first part of the chapter with the soldier's has some graphic content. If it's too much just skip to where Tamiya comes in.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**_Mutiny_**

Jeremie sat before Lieutenant Grayson.

"You made that Herb kid hear that I have unrest," Lieutenant Grayson snarled.

"I apologize," Jeremie said.

"That won't cut it!" Lieutenant Grayson shouted, "they have one over us!"

"They're not dumb enough to attack," Jeremie told Lieutenant Grayson.

"What about that William?" Lieutenant Grayson asked darkly.

Jeremie looked away.

"Give me one good reason not to chop your other fingers off?" Lieutenant Grayson demanded.

Jeremie didn't answer.

"What kind of unrest did you hear about?" Lieutenant Grayson asked instead.

Jeremie's mouth tightened.

Lieutenant Grayson watched him closely. Then he burst out laughing.

"You were considering letting me fry right?" Lieutenant Grayson asked, "I'm in charge because of the death of Captain Roberts," he announced, "I will not be dragged down by some stupid mutiny."

Jeremie kept looking at his gloved hands.

"Take off your gloves," Lieutenant Grayson ordered.

Jeremie slowly obeyed.

"You miss those pinkies?" Lieutenant Grayson asked, "is that why you're so ready to see me fall?"

"I walked in on you and Sissi once," Jeremie said honestly.

"When the fuck was that?" Lieutenant Grayson demanded angrily.

"Six days ago," Jeremie responded humbly.

"What were you doing in my tent?" Lieutenant Grayson snarled.

"I left my watch," Jeremie said in a small voice.

"You're not allowed in without permission," Lieutenant Grayson said.

"I didn't know you were in there," Jeremie said, "I heard you were at a meeting."

"I skipped it," Lieutenant Grayson responded.

"Oh," Jeremie said looking down.

"First time seeing someone inside a woman?" Lieutenant Grayson asked.

"Sissi's not a woman," Jeremie said his voice cracked.

"Well I must've hit a nerve," Lieutenant Grayson said sarcastically, "you want me dead because I fuck Sissi?"

"Sissi is a person," Jeremie said upset, "you ram her like…"

"Ram?" Lieutenant Grayson interrupted, "you use that word?" he asked.

"That's what you were doing," Jeremie said.

Lieutenant Grayson angrily jumped to his feet.

"You think a different leader will let her go?" Lieutenant Grayson demanded, "one deliberately elected for a coup?"

"I don't know," Jeremie said honestly.

"So you'll wait and see?" Lieutenant Grayson asked.

Jeremie didn't answer.

"I'll make you a deal," Lieutenant Grayson said, "I'll let Sissi…no I'll let Sissi and another person go," he offered.

"There's another reason I'd like to see…" Jeremie started but stopped.

"Because I let other kids get 'rammed'?" Lieutenant Grayson asked, "excluding you and a couple others of course," he added.

"You know what it is," Jeremie said, this time his face radiated disgust.

Lieutenant Grayson actually looked confused.

"I was told you knew," Jeremie added.

"About what?" Lieutenant Grayson asked.

"One said after catching me peeping that you secretly liked your women that way," Jeremie said looking on the verge of vomiting.

Lieutenant Grayson's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Give me a name!" Lieutenant Grayson shouted.

Jeremie instead vomited. Luckily he turned his head in time not to vomit on Lieutenant Grayson.

After several minutes Jeremie stopped vomiting.

"Jacques," Jeremie revealed, "he laughed as he said it," he added.

Lieutenant Grayson growled angrily.

"That bitch is dead!" Lieutenant Grayson shouted.

"They had two bodies," Jeremie continued, "one was Em…" he started but ended up vomiting.

_Crap, _Lieutenant Grayson thought, _I had her reburied TWICE!_

"I'm guessing that Emily girl?" Lieutenant Grayson asked.

Jeremie nodded.

"The other one?" Lieutenant Grayson asked.

Jeremie shook his head. He looked very upset.

"Okay," Lieutenant Grayson let up, "when you feel better clean this up," he said and exited the tent.

Soon Puk walked in.

_Great, _Puk thought, _I have to guard puke boy._

* * *

Lieutenant Grayson punched Jacques again. He had made almost all soldiers come out their tents to watch. Even most captives were allowed to see the fight.

Jacques spat blood and cried.

"I'm sorry," Jacques said tearfully.

"SORRY!" Lieutenant Grayson shouted and kicked him in the face, "tell your Mama sorry," he snapped, "I'm going to kill yah."

"I'm begging you," Jacques begged, "no more, please," he said.

"Why should I give you shit?" Lieutenant Grayson demanded glaring at Jacques as rain fell, "what did you get after saying I fucked dead women?" he demanded, "a pat on the back?" he asked and kneed Jacques in the face, "a custom medal?" he asked and grabbed Jacques by the neck, "a new position in the new order that would happen after a coup?" he demanded and slammed Jacques face into the dirt.

Jacques sputtered and struggled against Lieutenant Grayson's strong hand.

Just as he was nearing shock, Lieutenant Grayson let him go.

"I want the body of Emily DeLuc and the other body that was with her," Lieutenant Grayson ordered, "they better be by the flag pole by dawn," he continued, "and have the decency to wrap them," he added.

* * *

The following morning Tamiya slipped out the factory.

Things were hard there. Forty-nine kids, more than twelve injured permanently in some way.

Tamiya wanted out.

Tamiya walked until she got to the military tents. She took shortcuts to avoid the other kids.

Discovery meant questions. Questions that would be hard to answer since she carried a backpack packed with confidential papers written up by those in charge about the factory and the status of all the teens and pre-teens present.

As soon as a soldier saw her, a pistol was held up.

"Registration Card," the soldier ordered.

"I'm here to give information," Tamiya revealed.

"Registration Card," the soldier demanded.

Tamiya sighed.

"I don't have one," Tamiya revealed.

The soldier grinned.

The rest of the words said Tamiya couldn't understand, but she was quickly taken away to a prison tent. Her backpack confiscated.

Tamiya had noticed that the guards looked on edge. There were three other prisoners with her.

None of them spoke.

By noon a soldier came and signalled Tamiya to follow him.

Tamiya quietly followed him.

Sitting inside the tent was a smiling Lieutenant Grayson and a stone faced Jeremie.

"I have to thank you for making my job much easier," Lieutenant Grayson said happily, "things have been a challenge lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tamiya said softly.

Jeremie looked at her without saying a word.

"I know you're angry," Tamiya said to Jeremie, "you've tolerated your treatment for others," she said, "I betrayed everyone for myself."

Lieutenant Grayson looked at Jeremie darkly.

"You made your decision Tamiya," Jeremie said not looking at her.

"Please…" Tamiya said tearfully, "be angry, tearful, anything but that," she begged.

Jeremie refused to look at her.

Tamiya started crying.

Lieutenant Grayson glared at Jeremie.

"If you stop crying," Jeremie said, "I'll tell you a secret," he said to her kindly.

Tamiya soon sniffled.

"Wh…what?" Tamiya asked.

"I lied about Emily," Jeremie revealed, "she was a traitor too," he told Tamiya.

"What?" Tamiya asked incredulously, "but I was told that you said…"

"I lied," Jeremie interrupted.

Tamiya soon smiled.

"You're a traitor too," Tamiya realized.

"In a different way, but yes," Jeremie agreed.

Lieutenant Grayson was genuinely surprised.

"Never thought you'd admit being a traitor," Lieutenant Grayson said honestly.

"Maybe something's rubbing off on me from these fatigues," Jeremie joked dryly.

"No," Tamiya said, "yours was selfless," she said, "you're always selfless," she said tearfully.

Jeremie took her hand.

"When Emily betrayed us, I never understood," Jeremie said, "I only wish that she was around for me to forgive her," he said, "my last words were mainly very harsh."

"You saw her?" Tamiya asked.

Lieutenant Grayson cleared his throat.

"Yes but let's talk about something else," Jeremie suggested.

Tamiya noticed Lieutenant Grayson and immediately understood.

"I've been practicing my German," Tamiya decided to say.

"I can help with that," Jeremie offered, "maybe I'll even teach you the language mainly spoken here," he added.

"I don't think that's necessary," Lieutenant Grayson said in his native tongue.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying," Jeremie decided to change the subject.

Tamiya nodded and followed him.

* * *

Nightfall at the factory was filled with panic. By now Tamiya's treachery was common knowledge.

"That bitch betrayed us!" William shouted angrily, "if I could get a hold of her neck…"

"Don't talk like that!" Milly shouted in tears.

"Tamiya's her friend William," Ulrich said, "back down on the revenge talk."

"Friends don't betray friends," William muttered.

"I just hope Yumi's okay," Herb said, "why do you think they wanted only females to meet them anyway?"

"Who knows," Ulrich said still uncomfortable about the idea.

"Yumi's back!" a pre-teen shouted from the entrance to the factory.

Ulrich, Herb, and William quickly made their way to the entrance.

The three gasped at what they saw. Among three freed captives was Sissi.

And the seventeenth day was over. With mutiny of different forms paying off in different ways.

_**Chapter Completed.**_

**Today is July 16, 2007. The content about the bodies won't be a main concept again. I couldn't stomach it. So don't worry about seeing it as a major part of future chapters. The other body was Odd's. Just so you know. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	8. Life

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

_**Life**_

Yumi scratched against the uniform she had to wear. It was now two weeks since Tamiya's betrayal and the rules had dramatically changed. Now they had to stay in tents erected on the Kadic grounds.

The factory was ambushed a week and a half ago. They were all taken unawares. No time for grabbing weaponry they were taken to a huge tent and forced to strip. Then they were separated. Now most of them were together again in the tents with the uniforms they now had to wear when exiting the tents.

Yumi however was waiting outside the tent with Ulrich and Milly.

"Why do these uniforms scratch so much?" Milly complained scratching the green military dress she had to wear.

"Not for comfort, obviously," Ulrich muttered refusing to scratch his green shirt and pants outfit.

"Good Morning," Lieutenant Grayson said brightly walking towards them.

All three saluted him.

"I hope our decision hasn't made you too uncomfortable," Lieutenant Grayson said to them.

None of the three responded.

"Still mad huh?" Lieutenant Grayson asked, "you guys had way too much supplies," he said simply, "if we had a war you'd have a structure to hold up in for weeks," he told them, "what's the factory in comparison to our little group of tents?"

"Why did you summon us here Lieutenant?" Ulrich asked.

Lieutenant Grayson chuckled.

"Do you think you're spiting me?" Lieutenant Grayson asked, "by refusing to talk unless you have to?"

"Fine," Lieutenant Grayson snapped, "there's been word that some of you are mad that I've imprisoned William," he said, "the boy was mouthing off," he told them, "he had to be silenced," he hissed.

"I guess he's dead then," Yumi stated.

"Is that what you think?" Lieutenant Grayson asked.

Yumi nodded.

"The wretched thing's still kicking," Lieutenant Grayson revealed, "no thanks to his big mouth," he added.

"William's brave," Milly spoke up.

Lieutenant Grayson's eyes darkened.

"You think so?" Lieutenant Grayson asked, "you think that big mouthed pissant is brave!" he exploded.

Milly shook fearfully.

"Well maybe I should test your bravery?" Lieutenant Grayson offered, "want to switch with him for a day?"

Milly started crying.

"Leave her alone," Ulrich snarled.

"You want to test your bravery then?" Lieutenant Grayson challenged.

Ulrich glared at Lieutenant Grayson.

"You can't say it can you?" Lieutenant Grayson realized, "you want to stay with your precious group," he said grinning, "I could take you in anyway you know," he said, "and you couldn't do shit," he whispered in Ulrich's ear.

Ulrich clenched his fists. He had to control his anger.

"I want to show you something," Lieutenant Grayson said, "follow me," he instructed.

Milly, Ulrich, and Yumi followed him quietly.

Soon they came to a white tent.

Lieutenant Grayson placed a hand to his lips and directed them to peek.

When the three did they saw a shocking sight.

Jeremie and Tamiya were dancing to 'I want to get lost in your rock and roll'. Both standing just inches away from each other.

Ulrich's eyes grew small when a smiling Jeremie twirled Tamiya around.

Milly's lips trembled as Tamiya giggled looking like an angel in the elaborate white dress she wore.

Yumi looked on in disappointment at a grinning Jeremie who wore his usual fatigues.

"Traitor," Ulrich mouthed.

Milly shook her head as tears flowed down her face.

Yumi sighed and slipped out.

Milly and Ulrich soon followed.

"They've moved on," Lieutenant Grayson said formally, "when you're ready to do so," he said, "let me know," he said and walked away.

"He just wants to rile us up Ulrich," Yumi said, "maybe Jeremie was just trying to comfort…"

"Comfort," Milly said softly, "they must have lots of it," she said coldly and walked away.

Ulrich soon followed her.

Yumi then sighed and quickly walked to catch up both of them.

* * *

Hours later at nightfall muffled screams echoed in particular tents. One of these tents held William Dunbar.

Unfortunately it also held nine soldiers, six raping and three watching.

The gag ball kept William from making too many loud screams.

He could hear the three watching urging the six to go on.

"Fuck him harder!" one shouted.

"Show the big mouthed piss who's boss!" another declared.

All William could feel was excruciating pain from the rape from among the grunts and jeers flowing around him. He did feel pleasure but the former two drowned most of that out.

William eventually felt himself climaxing.

William bit on the ball trying to fight it like he often did.

But to no avail.

The soldiers jeered as William released an orgasm.

"He must love it then," one of the six participating the rape said.

"Well he'll get more because I'm not done yet," another one jeered.

"No you won't," Ulrich said bursting in with a rifle along with four other teens, "get the fuck off him," he snarled, "now," he said cocking the rifle.

The soldiers obeyed.

Two of the other teenagers grabbed William and untied him.

A sobbing William was dressed in a pants and T-shirt.

"Let's go," Ulrich said and they all snuck back to camp.

And so the thirty-first day went. All proving one thing.

Life's never fair.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Today is July 31, 2007. Wow, I'm definitely finishing this story between the 12-14 chapter range. So much in one chapter, please tell me your thoughts. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Turning the Tables

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

_**Turning the Tables**_

A lone genius with a mission sneaks into the factory.

He watches the guards around the supercomputer. Then he presses a button on his cell.

A cell (phone) that he had specially modified to inform Aelita of certain happenings on Earth. Happenings that could affect Lyoko.

Suddenly there's a loud explosion?

"Huh?"

The soldiers standing around the supercomputer run to see what's going on.

The teen genius runs in, seeing his chance.

The doors mysteriously close behind him. Then there is something onscreen.

"But we shut it down and armed it with the super anti-starting up code."

Soon a pink haired girl appears standing on a rocky plain.

"Aelita?"

"Herve?" Aelita asked, "where's Jeremie?"

Herve looked away. No one spoke of the now hated traitor.

"Is something wrong?" Aelita asked.

"No," Herve lied.

"Xana snuck into their network," Aelita revealed, "he's on our side now," she added.

Herve was completely taken by surprise.

Xana, he had been told, was an evil powerful programme that Aelita fought against along with Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi.

"Why?" Herve asked.

"Because these soldiers will crack the code sooner or later," Aelita spoke, "your code can't withstand their hacking forever," she said, "worse, they can use you to threaten Jeremie," she added.

_I doubt he'd need much threatening, _Herve thought.

"So what will Xana do?" Herve asked.

"Xana has perfected something called Polymorphic clones," Aelita said, "he has so far made three," she continued, "they can look like anyone of Xana's choosing," she said, "also they can't be affected by bullets or metal," she added.

Herve was shocked. So long under the clutches of invading soldiers, Herve had lost all hope. He thought he was about to tell Aelita goodbye.

But now there was hope. Real hope.

Herve smiled.

"Can he get them here now?" Herve asked.

"One of guards that just ran out of here is one of them," Aelita revealed.

Herve grinned.

"So I guess we're ready then," Herve stated.

"I hate fighting," Aelita said sadly.

"Aelita…" Herve started.

"But in this case I make an exception," Aelita said boldly, "I want their blood to litter the streets."

Herve was shocked by Aelita's words.

But after shock gave way to agreeable anger, he agreed.

* * *

Lieutenant Grayson was listening quietly in his tent. William had been stolen from the prison tent he was held in.

Worse the kids they were keeping on the Kadic grounds witnessed the rape.

_What else can happen? _Lieutenant Grayson thought.

"Lieutenant!" a soldier shouted from outside, "there are three men attacking our troops!"

"Great," Lieutenant Grayson muttered and stepped outside.

There was complete chaos.

Three freakish beings were running around killing soldiers like it was a piece of cake.

But that wasn't what made Lieutenant Grayson's eyes go from shock to fury.

What did that was the fact that all the strange things he saw attacking his soldiers looked like one person.

"Jeremie," Lieutenant Grayson snarled.

"Sir?" a soldier asked.

"Get Jeremie Belpois," Lieutenant Grayson said, "take him to underground area 4.2," he ordered.

There were collective gaps.

"He's a prisoner," Lieutenant Grayson reminded them angrily, "forget the fact that he wears fatigues," he snapped, "in fact, place him in some of the extra clothes we have here," he instructed, "he's no longer allowed to wear this uniform.

The soldiers saluted him and went to do as commanded.

_You'll pay a big price for fucking with me, _Lieutenant Grayson thought.

* * *

"But why do they look like you?" Puk demanded in his native language.

"I don't know," Jeremie said continuing to beat one polymorphic clone with a piece of wood as Puk and four other soldiers helped, "weirder they did it with me still imprisoned here," he added.

"What are you doing?" one of eight solders asked as they ran forward.

"We know how to get rid of these things," Puk said as the clone they were beating turned to a strange black smoke and disappeared, "use anything that doesn't conduct electricity," he told them, "guns are useless, so forget them," he concluded.

"Anyway," another said, "you need to come with us," he said pointing at Jeremie.

Jeremie stepped back hesitantly.

Puk realized something was wrong.

"He helped us," Range Foley, one of the soldiers who was beating the clone spoke, "he has nothing to do with this."

"Still," another said reaching for him.

Puk blocked him.

"Hay, I know what that look on your face means," Puk said, "no way," he refused.

"You disobeying the lieutenant?" Abel Hay asked, "it's his order."

"That he most likely made assuming Jeremie's involvement in this," Range said seriously, "we'll take responsibility and explain it to him."

Abel's mouth became a thin line.

"Get going Hay," Range said to him.

"I'm higher than you maggot," Abel snarled, "you speak to me proper."

Range stood his ground.

The glaring eight soon walked away.

"W…Where would they've…?" Jeremie started to ask.

"You don't want to know," Puk said quieting him.

Jeremie looked sadly at his feet.

_Why would they do this? _Jeremie thought, _did they really think that I'd betray them? _he wondered, _my friends, fellow comrades in… _he thought, _well we're obviously not comrades anymore, _he realized, _even less likely friends._

* * *

The following day gave rise to both sides being exhausted. One clone was still around to defend the pre-teen and teenagers from enemy backlash. Unfortunately three kids weren't so lucky. Two dead one injured. Milly one of the deceased two. Yumi the injured. The other deceased was an Ethiopian exchange student named Ahad Jackson. He was shot while Milly was unfortunately beaten to death. Her last dying moments spent with Ulrich and a few others after a clone got the furious soldiers off her.

Lieutenant Grayson called a ceasefire at 6 a.m.

By 10 a.m. there was a meeting between both side's leaders. Each standing on their own side's border.

"You realize that this can't end well," Lieutenant Grayson said seriously.

"You finally realized that we tricked you about Jeremie?" Ulrich asked superiorly.

"I told you he moved on," Lieutenant Grayson said, "I never said he betrayed you."

Ulrich froze.

Murmurs were heard among the teens.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"He almost suffered the same fate as William," Lieutenant Grayson revealed, "a worse kind in fact."

"You bast…" Ulrich started.

"You started it," Lieutenant Grayson interrupted, "you knew the possibility of him being tortured, raped and killed if I believed he was involved in this," he accused, "yet you ordered it," he snarled, "you ordered it on your fellow fighter and didn't even give it a second thought," he finished.

Ulrich started shaking.

_If Jeremie didn't… _Ulrich thought.

"I told you he was innocent!" Nicolas shouted from further in.

"Shut up!" another teen ordered.

"Where is he?" Ulrich asked softly.

"Safe from you," Lieutenant Grayson said darkly.

"You tricked us," Ulrich said.

"You could've found out the truth," Lieutenant Grayson countered, "you took William, you could've had one of those clones take him in if you wanted," he said catching Ulrich off guard, "but you didn't," he said, "you left your friend to be torn apart by people you think are lower that murderous rabid dogs," he told Ulrich, "question is though, what does that make you?"

Ulrich gulped.

"Ulrich did what he thought was right," Sissi spoke up, "I might not have agreed," she continued, "but he's in charge," she said boldly, "and we believe he knows what is best for us," she declared.

"I just hope you won't end up like Jeremie," Lieutenant Grayson said, "and trust me, he would've been a lot worse off than you were."

"I find that hard to believe," Herve spoke up, "I was the one who talked someone into making them look like Jeremie," he revealed, "Ulrich had nothing to do with that."

"But what about after he saw them?" Lieutenant Grayson challenged.

A surprised Herve went silent.

"I take full responsibility Herve," Ulrich said, "I'm the one in charge."

"Taking responsibility for your men," Lieutenant Grayson said, "a leadership skill rarely implemented, I'm impressed," he told Ulrich.

"I'm not obliged," Ulrich responded.

Puk chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Ulrich asked angrily.

"Nothing," Puk said looking straight at him.

Ulrich snarled.

"If you want to be a dog I can get a leash for you," Lieutenant Grayson offered causing Ulrich to go red and the soldiers getting a cause of the laughing fit, "a lesson to the wise," he said leaning over, "when you turn a table, make sure one of the shit hits your empty headed self," he said standing back up, "good day," he finished and walked away.

"What did that mean?" Sissi asked.

"That we just fell into a truckload of shit," Herve said.

"Herve!" Sissi shouted shocked at his cursing.

"Herve nothing!" Herve shouted back, "if Aelita finds out we tricked her we're dead."

"We're already dead," Ulrich said walking away, "at least, I am," he added.

"Ulrich," Sissi said sadly.

_Yumi was right, we should've waited, _Ulrich thought, _now two are dead, she's injured, _he thought, _I suck as leader, _he realized, _I'm going to resign._

And so the morning of day thirty-two continued with one side's turned table turning back around and hitting them in the head.

Beware well thought out plans. Fear poorly thought up ones.

_**Chapter Completed**_

**Today is Wednesday August 8, 2007. Yes I'm updating faster. This story will end after twelve chapters are posted. And yes it will be done in August. But no worries. I have a new (and lighter) story coming up. 'Like A Boy' will involve Yumi and Aelita acting more like their boyfriends for three months to show them how much of a pain they are. I know you're going to enjoy it. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	10. As Time Rolls By

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**WARNING: GRAHIC CONTENT! GRAPHIC CONTENT!**

_**As Time Rolls By**_

Jeremie lay in bed staring at the ceiling. A year had now gone since it all started. He hadn't conversed with any of the teens that weren't sided with the soldiers since the day they betrayed him.

Everything was different now. Things were more official; most of the surviving residents of France were sent to safe houses and designated to certain holdings or cities that had been rebuilt. Tamiya had gone to one of them. She mailed him often. Jeremie responded to every letter. She was the only person from his Kadic past that he could trust. Everyone else filled his mind with hurt, hate, or distrust.

Jeremie was a soldier. Finally he had given up the hope of ever going back to his former friends. Nicolas has sent a few letters. Jeremie simply sent him one letter telling him he was okay and that Nicolas should just move on. Ulrich sent him letters right up 'til now. Jeremie opened none of them. Yumi who now walked with a limp and had sight in only one eye, sent him one letter. It was a long one and Jeremie read it through but never responded. Yumi had instructed him not to. Jeremie kept that letter in the drawer attached to his bed. It and Tamiya's letters were his most valued possessions. There were other letters that he read or just threw away. The life of the brainy smiling Jeremie Belpois was over. His life as the stronger more perceptive and never trusting Jeremie had already begun.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Jeremie said.

Abel Hay walked in.

Jeremie watched him with emotionless eyes. Abel never hid his lust for young soldiers. Nor for young prisoners. He didn't act in any slutty or outrageous way. But you knew what he wanted soon after meeting him. Especially if you were one of his targets.

"Lieutenant Grayson wants us at a meeting at twenty-one hundred hours," Abel Hay told Jeremie.

"I'll be ready," Jeremie responded.

Abel Hay turned to leave. Then he turned around.

"What are you waiting for Belpois?" Abel asked him, "some hot woman, a sweet loving male?" he asked, "that why you haven't screwed something yet?"

"Sex has lost its interest to me," Jeremie told Abel.

"Liar," Abel accused.

"Sex with another person then," Jeremie expanded.

"You some kind of sex phobia freak?" Abel asked.

"No," Jeremie responded.

"Then what's up with that crap?" Abel put forward.

"Maybe I don't want another pair of hands on me," Jeremie countered, "maybe I don't give a fuck if someone climaxes because of my dick," he told Abel.

Abel burst out laughing.

"You've become a real mouthy one haven't you," Abel noticed, "not the shy defiant boy we had at the beginning."

"That turn you off?" Jeremie teased.

Abel pushed his face into Jeremie's.

"Not in the least," Abel told him.

Jeremie himself started laughing.

Abel's face turned into a snarl.

"Okay Abel," Jeremie said, "take me."

Abel looked at Jeremie surprised.

"You say no to a willing body?" Jeremie asked smiling.

Abel smirked.

"Lie on your stomach," Abel instructed.

* * *

Ulrich meanwhile packed more snacks in a box and closed it. He now worked at a packaging plant opting not to go to 'school' since he felt all they'd do was try to brainwash him. Yumi went to school though. She was in a different area from him and Ulrich hadn't seen her since they were taken from Kadic grounds and separated. Yumi had sent him a picture though. She had gained some weight and didn't look any different with her glass eye. She wore a sleeveless purple dress and was sitting on a porch barefoot. She looked happy. That's all that Ulrich wanted.

_I wish I could say the same with Jeremie, _Ulrich thought, _he doesn't read my letters, I know it._

"Shift F over!" the supervisor shouted.

Ulrich packaged his last box and got up. It was 2 o' clock.

Ulrich was thankful he had chosen the straight morning to afternoon shift. From 7 a.m. to 2 p.m. he worked. While most wouldn't consider that healthy, Ulrich could care less. He had the rest of the afternoon and night to himself. That's all that mattered.

Ulrich walked into the de-clothing room where he was stripped and searched like all workers. Afterwards he walked to the shelf and took up his civilian clothes. He always wore a red shirt with his outfit. It was a symbol of his status as a former rebel. Most citizens stayed away from him. Ulrich used exercise, thoughts of Yumi, and other activities to combat his loneliness.

After he was dressed he walked out and went to receive his daily wage. After that he left through the metal detection devices. If it went off he'd be strip-searched and cavity searched. The cavity search only happened once a month otherwise. Five times for former rebels. Ulrich beared it quietly now. He cried the first time it happened. The pain excruciating to his unviolated body. Now Ulrich was getting into the swing of things. He still hated it, but could bear it better now. He had to.

_If I don't I'll end up like William, _Ulrich thought.

* * *

"Let go of me!" William shrieked.

William was officially classed as insane six months ago. Since then he's been transferred from sanatorium to sanatorium. Medication only kept him quiet for a while and most of the time no one ordered for him to be medicated.

The huge nurses held him in place. Metal straps were used to bind him to the bed.

The only female nurse present injected him with a tranquilliser and waited.

William's shouts and struggles got softer and weaker. Soon he just lay still with tears flowing down his face.

"If you'd just stop fighting," Puk said walking up, "you'd be sent back into society you know."

"I'm not crazy," William whispered tearfully.

"Of course not," Puk said sweetly, "we just put bad boys in the mad house."

The nurses shook their heads and left.

"I'll never stop fighting," William said his voice shaking, "you'll have to kill me in here."

"Why?" Puk asked, "long as you're here, you're no threat to us," he whispered in William's ear.

William tried to struggle but was too weak.

Puk laughed.

"Even Ulrich adjusted," Puk said, "you're just a coward," he told William.

"I'll always fight," William said, "I'll never submit after what you did to me and the others," he added.

"Boo Hoo you whore," Puk said and walked out.

William softly cried. He was completely abandoned. Almost everyone else had decided to adjust one way or the other. Ulrich did factory work which though on the fringes of co-operation, left him much better off than those who still didn't co-operate. William had witnessed teens and adults being raped, killed, beaten and tortured for their defiance since he and the others were removed from Kadic grounds.

_I'd rather be one of them than a deserter, _William thought.

* * *

Yumi looked at the time. It was 5 pm.

Yumi sighed and went to the drawing room. Life where she lived was good. She made friends and even got a chance to earn her high school diploma. She always had to wear something red to symbolize being a former rebel. But the young people where she lived saw her as a hero. Something to praise, not reject.

Unfortunately that made her a target for the de-contaminate programme. Everyday at the same time, she had to come to this drawing room and spend two hours listening to and reciting literature, articles, speeches and quotes about the greatness of their new country. If she didn't recite correctly she lost privileges. If she forgot too many times, it was the punishing room and the whip. Yumi had gone once for arguing with a monitor who had hit a girl for singing the anthem of France while skipping through the school. Yumi thought all twelve lashes were worth it.

But she knew she had to be careful. She didn't want to be sent to the fringes. She heard stories how people were dumped like dogs and left to fend for themselves in the wasteland areas of France. Yumi heard that some even resorted to cannibalism to survive. The thought of being sent there scared the hell out of her.

_Plus I want to see Ulrich again, _Yumi thought, _so I have to behave._

* * *

Herve bit hard on his lower lip as the person assigned to cavity search him took their time in his anus.

"It's so sad that one of the rebels tried to blow up the Chem Lab on floor c," the man said as he slowly searched, "it must be inconvenient being searched again after just going through your assigned cavity search yesterday," he continued, "I apologize but since I have big hands I sometimes miss things," he concluded.

Herve was in too much pain to respond.

"But you've done well with yourself," the man said approvingly, "you work checking chemicals in the test tubes and even doing experiments," he said probing, "too much opportunity to make a mistake, cause trouble," he snarled and pushed his hand far up.

Herve screamed.

The man grabbed Herve's shoulder and forced Herve upright.

Herve's screams became blood curling.

"Remember this next time someone tries to do damage to our facility," the man said curving his hand, "you rebels will be punished, all of you," he said, "no matter how nice you are," he stated, "once you wear a red badge, you'll be severely punished for your friends' actions."

Herve's eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He had wet himself the moment the man pushed his hand far up his anus.

The man continued observing Herve's now nearly convulsing body. The former rebel now scientist wore only a white business shirt over a white marina and white socks now soaked yellow.

"Hmm," the man sighed and pulled his hand out.

Herve started to convulse.

The man went into his pocket and got the syringe. He stuck it into Herve's arm and waited.

Herve was breathing normally two minutes later. As normal as a person so horrible cavity searched that is.

The man shoved his hand in again.

Herve screamed.

"I have to keep this up even after you ejaculate," the man said simply, "I was assigned to you so nothing personal," he said as he continued.

"Pl…Ple…Plea…" Herve begged.

The man continued probing Herve quietly as Herve's screams rang through the showers.

* * *

Tamiya sat in her bed reading. She had been assigned a new family and was living the life of a pampered co-operative citizen.

Tamiya remembered little of her past experience now. Months of daily rehabilitation and being told her life before was a monotonous lie was getting to her. Her letters to Jeremie was the only thing that kept the few memories she had left alive. While this in some ways made her sad, for the most part she was glad.

"Jeremie told me it was no crime to forget," Tamiya said remembering a past letter, "he even told me that he slightly envied my position," she said, "not having to be reminded of the past in everyone you see, in every dream you have," she remembered, "I'll keep writing him 'til the day I forget," she declared, "he after all saved me from killing myself," she added remembering how hard it was for her psyche to function after betraying her friends.

* * *

Jeremie fell back on the bed. It was 11 pm on a hot night. Sweat ran down his entire body.

A satisfied Abel zipped up his pants.

"I have to admit," Able said, "not even I knew you'd be this good."

Jeremie could only pant. His body completely exhausted.

"You're new but you'll get used to it," Abel said getting up, "tight for the fourth time in a day," he admitted, "but I guess that's good," he said grinning.

Jeremie gave him a thumbs up too exhausted to answer.

Abel burst out laughing.

"I have to admit that when you first let me earlier today," Abel started, "I thought I'd wake up from a dream," he admitted, "but you," he said gently rubbing Jeremie's back, "you're just as sex crazy as I am."

Jeremie turned his head to look at Abel tiredly.

"W…When will you come back?" Jeremie panted.

"Soon," Abel said turning to leave, "unless you find someone else," he insinuated.

Jeremie shook his head.

Abel roared with laughter.

"I guess you like me then," Abel realized, "be good and I'll like you too," he added rubbing Jeremie's head.

"Okay," Jeremie said and rest his head back on the bed.

In seconds he was snoring.

Abel chuckled.

"Guess I have a little mate then," Abel stated and left.

**_Chapter Completed_**

**Today is September 20, 2007. Sorry about the LATE update. A lot of things including computer problems, a hurricane (yes a hurricane), and being stuck slowed me down. I apologize. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	11. Turbulent Times

_War Torn_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

_**Turbulent Times**_

(Two Years Later)

William ran with Xana through a secret network of tunnels. Xana and Aelita still didn't agree with the invaders but Aelita decided to only defend the super computer from penetration. She refused to help the rebels after learning what almost happened to Jeremie thanks to them.

Xana however reacted differently. He knew despite his hatred of humans on a whole he'd need their help. And since the soldiers wanted to control him, they weren't an option. So he turned to former rebels. He was able to convince a small troupe. But his plan was curtailed by an unexpected betrayal.

"I told you not to trust Ulrich," William resonated, "none of those co-operating with the soldiers can be trusted."

Xana seethed inwardly. He was already annoyed with having a synthetic human body. He didn't need stupid human chatter.

"Shut up," Xana responded and made a sharp left turn.

Soon they came to their stronghold. A huge city built deep in the earth. Xana had used several Lyoko monsters to sink the factory in order to keep the super computer from further hacking by Jeremie. It took over a year to complete the city. A millennia in Xana's mind.

"Was it really Ulrich?"

William turned coldly to the person running towards him.

"Yes Yumi," William said icily, "it was your lover," he added.

Yumi froze.

_He still hates me for co-operating with the soldiers after our defeat, _Yumi thought.

"Stop this," Xana said.

William glared at Yumi then stormed off.

"His anger's understandable," Sissi said walking up, "I never thought it would've been me, not you, struggling to survive in the fringes," she stated, "I don't hate you for your choice though," she said, "everyone has it hard, no matter which path you choose."

Yumi looked sadly at Sissi. Her beauty had faded. Her skin was sickly and deeply tanned by the sun. Hey eyes were cold and sunken and her body was now naturally stretched and bony. No matter how much she ate, she didn't gain weight. Her nails were the colour of sewage and dirt and her teeth were a nasty greenish yellow. But Sissi didn't seem to care less. That only frightened Yumi more.

"Herve stayed," Xana said, "his cover's not compromised."

"He's institutionalized," Sissi said dismissively, "he would've been more of a liability anyway, its better he stays with the enemy."

"Agreed," Xana said.

"But he helped us," Yumi insisted, "we can't dismiss that!"

"I haven't, you mistake my words human," Xana told her.

"It's Yumi," Yumi said darkly.

Xana looked at her emotionlessly. Little could be told by his eyes since they were purple, without pupils and shifted like water within their sockets. His facial features were soft but his attitude made it go unnoticed. He had a small nose, thin mouth and an oval shaped head with blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He stood nearly 6ft and always wore a black shirt, brown pants, and black boots. He wore silver armour over it in fights.

Yumi wore a yellow blouse, white pants and yellow sandals. While Sissi wore a red shirt with black tights and red flip flops.

"Your whining is pointless," Xana countered, "did anyone get in?" he asked Sissi.

"The monsters dealt with most," Sissi said, "the fringe dwellers got some though," she added with a small grin.

Yumi shuddered. The fringe dwellers were the name given to those who adapted to the fringes toxic and violent environment by learning to live above and below ground, fight ruthlessly and participate in cannibalism. Yumi could only imagine what happened to those caught by them.

"But we're secure now," Sissi added, "we closed the entrance as soon as you and William entered."

"Good," Xana said, "I will check with my sentries then retire," he said and walked off.

"Why do you argue with him?" Sissi asked after he was out of sight, "you know he'll only see you as a whiny human."

"Why should I care?" Yumi demanded.

"You're naïve," Sissi told her, "never bite the hand that feeds you," she said and walked away.

Yumi looked at her feet then looked up at the vast city. It was a duplicate of above ground before the invasion. Lots of structures scattered the landscape. From huge skyscrapers to small studios, everything looked similar to above ground except for spots made for Xana's monsters, certain bases and no blue sky or natural sunlight. They were enclosed in a dome and were able to see with help of artificial light. But Yumi couldn't help but miss the wide blue skies and beautiful clouds above ground.

"Hey."

"William I'm not…" Yumi started.

"I miss it too," William interrupted, "all of it."

Yumi looked away. Standing near a calm William made her highly uncomfortable.

"Guess I deserve that," William said with a chuckle, "I haven't exactly made it easy for you," he recognized.

"I didn't choose not to fight because I was a coward," Yumi said.

"But because I was scared," William finished, "I know the bit," he said bitterly.

Yumi readied to tell him off.

"And I think I can understand it now," William continued, "I mean, look at Sissi," he added.

Yumi gulped. She had to agree that Sissi showed no reward for co-operation.

"What did she do exactly?" Yumi asked for the first time.

"She miscarried a top general's child," William revealed, "she told me recently when I dared to ask," he said, "said she'd kill me if I let it get around."

"So you're telling me?" Yumi asked incredulously.

"Well…you're not exactly a chatterbox," William tried to explain.

"Hmph, so I'm convenient," Yumi said offended.

"Um," William said, "want to know how I'm able to walk again?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"They decided to treat you and you didn't really lose permanent use of your legs," Yumi summarized.

_That was fast, _William thought.

"Yeah," William admitted, "Yumi, um, do you ever think about…um…"

"What?" Yumi asked curious.

"Do you ever think about how it would be like being with someone?" William blurted out.

Yumi was completely blindsided.

"Oh, uh, this was stupid," William said, "I'll just go," he said softly.

"I do think about it," Yumi responded, "sometimes a lot," she added.

"I used to do that," William said airily, "but it's all nightmares now," he said, "thanks to them," he snarled.

Yumi stepped back worried.

"But I have to get over it," William said, "like everyone else in my shoes, I'll never move forward if I don't move on," he stated.

"If it's any consolation," Xana spoke surprising both, "I disapprove such practices."

"Um, thanks," William said slowly.

"Let's go for what you call a walk," Xana said, "tell me more about your thoughts."

"Okay," William agreed carefully.

"Should I come?" Yumi asked.

"I'd prefer you both," Xana said, "I've discovered discussing random situations can be enlightening."

A confused Yumi and William followed Xana quietly.

* * *

"Oh, oh!"

Ulrich slammed his head on the kitchen table. Alex was at it again. Ever since he got the teen last month all he did was hump all sorts of objects. He got the teen a male blow-up doll just to keep Alex out of his way.

"Ulrich," Alex said, "I'm hungry."

"I left energy bars and sodas in your room," Ulrich said in reference to the tiny room he used to store a few extra stuff in.

"I'm hot," Alex whined, "why are there no windows?"

"Because that's a storage room," Ulrich snapped, "you're not supposed to be here."

"I'm useless," Alex said, "that's why I'm here, no one wants me anymore," he revealed.

Ulrich raised his head surprised. He never heard Alex explain why he was suddenly sent to his home.

"Alex," Ulrich said heading to the tiny room, "why were you sent here?"

"I was bad," Alex said tearfully, "I must've been."

Ulrich looked in to see Alex crying. Clad in striped boxers, Alex was clinging to the blow up doll like it was his only friend.

"Alex," Ulrich said, "stop crying, you're not bad."

"They dragged me out my room and beat me," Alex sobbed, "then they dumped me here without my meds," he said, "I hate humping things all the time, and I get so tired."

Tears were now flowing freely down Ulrich's face. He had heard of people so badly drugged that their sexual urges didn't stop. Some went crazy; others had to be given special meds to keep their urges down. But they had to take them regularly, or they'd go back to their old selves.

"Alex," Ulrich said, "who gave you your meds?"

"Puk and Jeremie," Alex revealed.

Ulrich's eyes nearly burst out of his head.

"Jeremie never asked for favours, I like him," Alex added.

Ulrich sighed in relief. He quickly wiped his eyes and pulled Alex out of bed.

"Where did you get your meds?" Ulrich asked and Alex moaned in response, "fight it Alex," he said firmly.

"I can't," Alex responded, "they brought me the meds," he said quickly, "give me Brian," he said in reference to the blow-up doll.

Ulrich sighed and obeyed. He knew Alex wouldn't answer him even if he kept the doll. He walked out as Alex rubbed against the doll. His stomach churning as he headed outside.

_I have to make him stop this. This is worse than when I had to go back to the sex store because I got him a female one the first time. How was I supposed to know he was gay? _Ulrich thought.

Ulrich walked to a post and showed the soldier his I.D.

"I need meds for Alex," Ulrich told him.

The soldier burst out laughing. A red faced Ulrich controlled the urge to punch him.

"Most said you wouldn't last a day," the soldier said, "those meds aren't free."

"I'll only give money," Ulrich made clear.

"Hey," the soldier snapped, "not all of us are into that," he snapped, "120 per bottle, three doses a day for a week, then one dose a day."

"How many doses per bottle?" Ulrich asked.

"Three," the soldier told him.

"I need to pay that a day?" Ulrich asked incredulously.

"Supply and demand," the soldier said simply, "and some soldiers have extra demands," he added grinning.

Ulrich muttered expletives as he paid for a week's worth. He had just spent a huge chunk of his cash. He was still paying for the bed he got for Alex. And he still had six months worth of payments for his own bed.

"Don't be too mad," the soldier said, "most charge extra to virgins."

Ulrich froze. He always tried to avoid that topic. He heard stories of what happened to some like him. Some were even attacked in the restroom at their jobs.

"Thanks," Ulrich said softly, "thank you, sir."

"That's more like it," the soldier said, "have a nice day, Stern," he told the teen.

Ulrich nodded and walked away. His hands shook as he opened the door.

"Who are you?" Ulrich demanded a group of soldiers who jumped.

"I told you he'd be back soon. When they bring new workers, they let rebels stay home with extra pay."

"How were we supposed to know he'd be back so fast? Puk was supposed to watch him."

"Puk?" Ulrich asked in a small voice.

The door gently closed behind him.

"Where were you?"

"I'm not letting some prissy boy ruin my time."

Ulrich soon heard Alex stifled moans.

"How often do you do this?" Ulrich asked in monotone.

"Don't be like that," Puk said, "Alex's owner pissed off Lieutenant Grayson," he revealed, "he's still bawling for Alex."

"He liked Alex?" Ulrich asked.

"Treated him better than most," Puk responded, "the Lieutenant said he could only see Alex if you let him in his house."

Ulrich felt heat rise in his face.

"Like that'll ever happen," one joked.

"Alex cries for him," Ulrich said softly, "I got him the doll to keep him quiet," he said, "but he's just drugged up and lonely," he said and sighed.

"Since when do you get depressed?" Puk asked him.

"If I let…Alex's owner see him," Ulrich said, "will there be trouble?"

There was a dead silence.

"You'd let him see Alex?"

"Since when are you nice Frozen Man?"

Ulrich's jaw tightened at his nickname.

Puk rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Give me the meds," Puk said and felt Ulrich stiffen, "don't fight, just pass them," he instructed.

"Alex deserves to choose," Ulrich said, "he deserves that," he said clutching his jacket.

"Don't make me have to take them."

"You're not in a position to argue."

"Fine," Ulrich said and gave them up, "you guys are despicable," he said and stormed into his room.

* * *

Herve did his work quietly. He'd already lost the love of his life to the Fringes and had settled to just being a co-operative citizen. He would be done in the lab and he'd go home.

"Hey Herve."

Herve continued working.

"I started janitor duties last week. I never expected…"

"Just do your job Nicolas," Herve said coldly.

A shocked Nicolas brought in his equipment and started wiping the floor.

"Did you come here because of me?" Herve asked.

"No," Nicolas responded, "I help…I do some voluntary work and this keeps me within a reasonable paycheck."

"That's nice," Herve said and kept working.

As soon as he was finished Herve walked out as if Nicolas never existed.

Nicolas scratched at the red uniform he wore and continued his duties.

* * *

Jeremie jumped up. Things had gotten a lot harder since other countries started fighting back. Leaders were desperate to find a way to make their new country impenetrable. It would be just a month before the United Nations authorized another attack. The EMP they had developed severely hampered most nearby nations. But those like America were too far to get affected. And their military leaders wanted blood.

"Nightmare?" Abel asked wide awake.

Jeremie looked away embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it," Abel said, "when I'm bothered I don't sleep," he stated, "nightmares get a little downsized because of that," he said with a grin.

Jeremie chuckled. Abel always found a way to inject humorous sarcasm whenever he needed it. He jumped when he felt arms wrap around him.

"But seriously," Abel said leaning close, "what's made you so jumpy lately?" he asked.

"I…" Jeremie said not used to Abel showing anything affectionate beyond sex, "um, I keep seeing us dying," he confessed.

"Our squad," Abel said understanding.

"No," Jeremie said shaking his head.

Abel went silent. After several minutes Jeremie started to worry.

"You really like me don't you?" Abel asked, "even though it's hard for you to turn on naturally."

Jeremie blushed heavily at the thought.

"Hey I'm lucky enough to be turned on by a light bulb," Abel said frankly, "I don't care that you need Viagra to give me some," he said, "I do most of the giving anyway," he added, "if you needed it to receive now…then I'd have a problem."

"Would you leave me?" Jeremie asked and immediately regretted it.

Abel lighted a cigarette and smoked for a moment.

"Yes," Abel responded, "but I'd regret it," he said shocking Jeremie.

Jeremie looked at Abel in surprise.

"Repeat that and one of us will be dead," Abel said and lay back down.

Jeremie sat there in shock. Soon he was dragged down by Abel.

"Lay awake if you can't sleep," Abel instructed, "least I'll have company."

Jeremie just lay beside Abel quietly. By the time he counted backwards from 10 to 8, Abel was all over him like he expected.

Tamiya walked briskly into the office she worked at part-time. She helped translate codes sent among her countries enemies. The room was crowded with papers, equipment and twelve others. Seven teens like herself. A lot of the younger set got picked for this mission. Rebels claimed it was because they were easy to control but Tamiya decided that was crap and ignored that propaganda.

"Hi," a blonde teen mouthed.

"Hi Fern," Tamiya said using the girl's last name as the rules ordered.

Tamiya sat down and put her headphones on. She turned on her equipment and flipped the appropriate apparatus. She sat quietly her hands almost shaking over the keyboard. She was in one of the four rooms that used keyboards. The other ten used pencil and paper. Then she heard something.

"I might be able to make a covert attack without the UN knowing Red Eagle."

"Blue Whale will be a go if you chose to do so. Reconnect at 0400."

Tamiya pressed the red emergency button and typed frantically. When a Code Breaker or Covert Listener picked up an imminent attack message, they were to press the emergency button. Her eyes bulged as she typed what others like her would kill just to get the honour to read.

Tamiya was too deeply focused to see a soldier run in.

"Number 7," the armed room attendant said from his post.

"Well done my dear," the soldier said as others made room for him to get beside her, "hand it over when you're done and follow me to the question and observation chamber."

Tamiya handed her typed sheets to him as soon as she was done.

"I hope this will benefit in the fight to keep terror and traitors from our sky and borders, sir," Tamiya said dutifully.

The soldier gave the papers a quick look over.

"You just might've made that hope permanent," the soldier said, "leave everything and follow me," he ordered.

There was a slight commotion since such persons usually fixed your desk and headed to the Q &A Chamber on your own.

"Quiet, keep up the task, protect our land," the soldier barked.

"And keep our belief alive," the others in the room responded as was customary.

Tamiya rose and quickly followed the soldier out the door.

_**Chapter Completed**_

_**Today is Friday February 27, 2009. Sorry for the long delay. One more chapter left. Thanks for your support and please R&R.**_

Announcement: There is a contest in a forum for best Code Lyoko fics and writers. Check it out and vote before April when it will be locked for counting votes. The link is below or you can click it at the bottom of my profile. It's not my forum but it's a cool competition. Please give it some support. Hurry it ends soon.

www. fan fiction .net/forum/2008_Code_Lyoko_Fanfiction_Awards/43111/ - If you want to vote for best Code Lyoko fics of 2008. Check out this site


End file.
